naruto, Legend- road to find peace
by haysam8001538
Summary: Kushina, Jiriya, tsunade, minato and his gennin team are sent to a special demencion where they are able to read about narutos story naruto x ?
1. where are we?

The child of prophecy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves children wildly play at the local park down the street .the smell of blooming flowers filled there nose. Here we see team 7 just finish the training for the day, team 7 consists of minato namikaze team 7 jounin sensei he was an average size man he stood at roughly 5, 11 wearing baggy black sweat pants lime green shirt covered in a standard jounin vest. He had long spiky golden blond hair that seemed to jut out in every direction, electric blond hair and black head band tightly secured on his head.

Sitting Indian style in front of minato would be none other then kakashi hatake he was roughly 5, 7 whereing black sweatpants a gray short sleeve t shirt and a standard chunin vest. Across his face lay a nylon mask that covered every thing below his eyes which currently had an extremely irritated / bored facial expression.

next to kakashi lay a boy that stood about 5,5 in height and had a wiry build about him he had calm black that would have fallen in his eye if not for the pair of orange was wearing a plain orange t shirt and black pants. At the moment he was now wearing a big grin now he can finally get the hell out of hear and get some ramen, his name was obito uchiha.

The last person an training ground 7 was Rin Inuzuka she was 4, 11 she had innocent brown eyes should length brown hair and two red triangle tattoos her cheeks she was wearing all black t-shirt and shinobi shorts.

"alright team were all dismissed meet tommaro here at the same time as everyday" said minato

Just as everyone was about to leave a blinding white light swept them away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Across the village a beautiful red headed women roughly around the height of 5,8 with a generous bust and athletic body, adorable round face and innocent blue eyes sat on a stool in the famous ichiru ramen shop her name is kushina uzamaki. She was getting worried minato never skips out on dates just when she was about to look for him the same foreboding white light swept her up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

4 groans could be heard as minato, kushina and his team woke up from there forced sleeps. They looked around they were all surrounded by roses, in the distant they could see a beautiful pure lake. But the most obvious place to look was where the most beautiful women that anyone had ever seen with long silver hair that seemed to shine like the sun she was wearing a pure white yucca and had a gentle smile on her face

"Relax my children you are safe here" She said in voice that twinkled like bells.

" Who are you and where are we" Minato stuttered out with a blush that mad the read head glare at him.

"relax my name is Kami I have brought you all here for something important but we are still waiting for 2 more guests."


	2. why

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

" My name is kami my child but you need to wait were still waiting for two people then I will answer all your questions" replied kami

"ouch where the hell am I " came a gruff voice from behind them

They all turned and looked at the new arrivals, one male and the other female, the male stode at 6 feet tall with a rather bulky build he had long spiky white hair that went to the small of his back brown narrowed eyes and a sharp face. He was wearing a green shirt with a red sleeveless vest on his forehead was and unusual metal protector with two horns coming out the side and the kanji of oil. This man was know as jiriya the toad sannin he is famous for his womanizing and being a master of the art of fuinjutsu, jiriya also is the author of the famous ichi chi paradise series. Laying on the ground beside jiriya is Tsunade the slug sannin she had an athletic build , she stood at about 5, 11 honey brown eyes and hair to match in two pigtails that went to her should blades, but there was one thing about the blonde sannin that all men love and that is her chest … yes her chest she has a pair of double ds that are even still perky even being around35, 40 years old.

" Jiriya where the hell are we" said the pissed off blonde

" the hell I know im just as clueless as you'said jiriya

" ok now that you are all here now I want u to know that where we are right now doesn't take time out of your day when I send u back it will be the same time as when you left" said kami

" now no questions till the end im going to you all why you are here and when you can go back, now the reason I brought you hear is because I want you to read book the book you all are going to read is names the child of prophecy, but you see this is no ordinary book this is a book about the future that revolves around the main character Naruto Uzamaki and his friends"

" Now is there any questions you have"

" yes I have one why would you want us to read about some kid in the future " replied Tsunade.

" you'll find out once you read the story, im sure you'll find it interesting kukukukukuk"relied kami in a very creepy sorta laugh..

" What so special about the kid" asked rin she was confused why a holy entity would even bother with human affairs.

Kami laughed softly at this " because he was the most interesting of all the human being to watch and he saved the world from falling in to darkness that would have lasted for thousands of years".

" oh and before I leave if you go like a mile north from that lake you'll find a cabin full of food and water, enough to read the book 10 times over. Ja ne."

And she was gone before anyone could see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking in side the cabin that kami left for them they felt a warm glow in the pit of the stomach from just being inside of the cabin, it was just so homely it had white rabbit hair carpet on the Flores the walls were a deep crimson, and a nice fire place that was generating a nice warmth throughout the room. In the middle of the room were 2 six foot long white coaches and a recliner chair but what really caught there attention was the thick crimson book coffee table title **the child of prophecy.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" ok everyone who wants to read first this is pretty much all we can do here" said tsunade in an exasperated tone.

Sigh" I Guess I will " replied minato as they all gathered around. " Ok every one lets get stared with chapter one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**It was night time in the village hidden in the leaves, while it was a time of celebrating and mourning in the for most of the village.**

'I wonder what the celebrating / mourning for' thought every.

**It was not for are young to be hero Naruto Uzamaki, no today was the most frightening day of all his miserable life,**

"miserable life? I wonder what could make a Childs life so bad" replied a disturbed rin,

" well maybe you can shut up so we can fined out" said kakashi with a glare.

**Because today was his birthday, October 10 was the day that young 6 year old Naruto was born that was true but today also marks the day of the kyyubi no yokos defeat.**

Everyone's heart stopped at that sentence "WHAT" yelled kushina it couldn't be how could the kyuubi attack it was inside of her.

" lets continue on kushina-chan im sure well get more information that way" replied minato. She nodded

**Naruto didn't understand why was his life like this every villager and most of the shinobi populace hates him with a burning passion, but why, why him he never did anything to warrant the villagers scorn. He was always abused day in and day out at the orphanage they conduct there nightly beatings and not giving food him because " demons don't deserve food" what does that even mean.**

Everyone had tears running down there face who could do that to child that would make them a demon.

Everyone was surprised when a flat screen television popped in out of know where and mounted on the wall for everyone to see. Suddenly words spread across the screen " would you like to see naruto" " if you do press ok if not then don't press any thing and continue on in your reading" everyone blinked it can show us pictures and videos. Determination and a hint of fear kushina went up to the screen " Do you guy want to see him cuz I do" said kushina .

Everyone nodded with determination set on there face even kakashi that usually never cared about anything. She pressed ok and everyone's eyes widened threatening to pop out kushina covered her mouth as tears came down her face she whispered " oh no" was the only thing that she could choke out between muffled sobs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. the neglected life, meeting kakashi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

O oo god no, she whispered with tears streaming down face on the screen was a little 6 year old child with severe malnutrition, you could see his ribs all to clearly his upper and lower torso was riddled with scars that look as if he was whipped or cut with a rusty box cutter, but the most prominent scar was an his right shoulder blade that was the kanji for demon. The boy had electric blue eyes that were rimed black as if he was wearing eye liner or shadow but the truth was that he had not often slept he had a tan complex on each cheek were 3 whisker like lines on top of his head was a mop of golden blonde hair that jutted in every which way at the tips of his hair they were crimson tipped. This was Ukamaki Naruto it was rather obvious who the boys parents were in the room.

"how could this happen" whispered minato he couldn't believe his eyes hear was his child and the first time seeing him the boys body was severely damage from the 6 years of abuse he's lived through, how could this happen his village would never do this to a child even the child of there most hated enemy would be treated better then his son how could the village do this to poor naruto and how could they do this to him, wait where is he and kushina they should be there for him.

Kushina couldn't believe her eyes HER village did this to her son how could they do this to a her little babies, her sadness turned to rage and started to let out massive ki everyone in the room was either sweating profusely or on her knees, but then a thought past through her mind _where was she_ with that thought in mind she couldn't help her self from dropping to her knees and sobbing, with a also sobbing tsunade trying her best to comfort her friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After every one calmed down a little and the picture on the screen faded away they settles in there almost original seat but with kushina curled up in minatos lap still once in awhile letting out a quiet sob.

" ok everyone lets continue on I want to see what happens to my baby and why there doing it, but most of all I want to no WHERE THE FUCK I AM" screamed kushina. Even in the serious attitude they couldn't help but sweat drop ."ok I wanna read" replied obito everyone raised an eyebrow at that ,"why you never want to read what's different now" kakashi replied in a teasing tone that made the people look at him like he had two heads, "what" said kakashi with his usual irritated voice . Everyone blinked "never mind" said obito "here we go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**But Naruto didn't stay at the orphanage long he left/ got kicked out when he was four and lived on the street till he was 5 during this time naruto wouldn't have anywhere to sleep so he would often sleep at the brothels in the red light district the nee -chans were always nice to him.**

Everyone felt the temperature in the room drop even with the fire place right next to them they internally shivered, but obito kept on reading afraid of what kushina would do if he stopped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto spent most of his time at the brothel with his nee-chans they taught him many things one which saved his ass more times then not was pick pocketing, he took like a moth to a flame to this he could pick off all genin rank nin and even most chunin. But he learned not to try and pick off any jounin rank nins one time he was walking down the street and this weird man with a mask on his face that covered everything except his eyes but one was still covered by his headband that was cocked sideways to cover his left eye. He had gravity defying silver hair that shot strait in the air.**

**Flashback **

**Naruto was walking down the street looking for his next victim to pick when he saw the silver haired jounin with his one eye lazily scanning a orange book, he seemed like the perfect target so he slowly walked down the street with his hands in his pockets right when he passed the man narutos hand shot out a chunin speed at the jounin which was surprised by the speed but still caught his hand with relative ease, when naruto tried to make a run for it he found that his hand was still being held back by the lazy nin. He new he couldn't get out of his grip so he resigned trying and gave up and closed his eyes ready to take a beating. Kakashi frowned at that , he knelt down in front of the cowering child and tapped him on the forehead to get his attention. Naruto looked up at the man expecting to get hit but instead got a eye smile from the man . "listen gaki I know you need some money ill give it to you if you do one thing for me" said the man naruto looked at him suspiciously why would he help him not only did the village hate him with a passion but he also tried to steal from the man. "What is it ' naruto said hesanitly. The man gave him another eye smile and said "don't try and steal from the ninja with a green vest like this" he pointed at the sleeveless green vest with tons of pockets. "this vests symbolizes that the person is a extremely talented nin" the man said with a smile , he reached into his pocket and pulled out 100 yen and gave it to the boy .**

**Flash end**

Awws and oohs could be heard throughout the cabin from rin , kushina, and tsunade. Kakashi was sitting surprisingly silent with a massive blush on his face.

" awww come on kakashi I didn't know that you were so good with children" teased minato adding to kakashis blush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. finding out why, family revieled, legend

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

After everyone was done embarrassing kakashi, they let obito continue on with the reading.

**But pickpocketting wasn't the only thing that the nee-chans taught him and by far not the most important, no cards was the most important, he won loads of money while playing black jack but he didn't care about the money. What was he suppose to do with money I mean where would he spend it if not gambling. The stores don't let him in to buy food, cloths, or anything important to sustain human life. The only place that allowed him to buy food was the nice ramen shop people and he didn't want to eat to much of it be cause the nee-chans said it stunts growth and is not to good for his body. So how he ate was simple, he hunted. He would go fishing or he would kill a deer anything he could make in to food. Then he would sell the fur to the moving shops that came every Monday.**

**But his life changed for the better (or at least as good as it could get in the leaf)when naruto won a bunch of shinobi books a simple book on chakra control that varied from the most beginner to the most difficult, he also got beginner, intermediate , and master level fuinjutsu books he wasn't sure what to do with them so he figured he would just roll with it he quickly progressed, he was a prodigy that came once in a hundred years by the time was 8 years old he had proceeded all the way through all of the beginner fuinjutsu books and was half way through the intermediate level. His chakra control training was progressing albeit not as fast he learned. The hand signs, he mastered tree walking, and water walking he hadn't got to the more advance control techniques started yet but that was alright.**

**Naruto's training sky rocketed with the help of kage bushin jutsu, around narutos 9****th**** birthday naruto had begun sebon balancing but he had no luck he tried for hours on end with the help of shadow clones it did little help so he moved on and found the other hidden techniques in the book he mastered henge no jutsu, kage bushin ,and replacement technique he had tried his hardest to mater bushin but he couldn't do it they always came out looking sickly pail and upside down he figured that he had just way to much chakra for a simple technique like that. **

**It was now a couple months after narutos 10****th**** birthday and he decided that he was going to leave the leaf for good but before his departure he decided that he was going to copy any valuable technique from inside the hokage tower, but what he didn't know was he would be finding information even more valuable to him then the most powerful techniques konoha has to offer.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow …. Was all they could think, how in the hell was a child so well adapt to the art of being a shinobi.

"Minato are baby is a genius he's going to be the greatest ninja in the world dattabane" yell kushina in excited manner

" yes he is honey, but I'm really curious to what he's going to find out in the tower" replied minato

" I'm not really sure what he's going to find but he is rather impressive to learn fuinjutsu so easily" said kakashi in a casual manner

"HAHAHA just like his father" said jiriya in a hearty laugh.

" will you all SHHHHH so we can find out what little naruto is going to find." hissed Rin, she was rather curious but after snapping at everyone had nice cherry blush on her cheeks.

HAHAH rin-chans blushing" said obito in a sing songy voice. Which promptly got him a knuckle to the back of the head by rin.

"can we just start already" spoke kakashi in a irritated tone.

"alright lets do it"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto ducked back escaping the eye of the anbu guard stationed out side of the tower. Before coming here he made sure that he had everything packed that he would need on his journey, some cool some warm clothing, his ninja art books, his saving which was quite a lot he had anof money to continuously buy himself food for a half a year, the most important objective he had to to do before even thinking about going to the tower was to make sure the old man hokage went home, hiruzen might have lost some of his skill in his old age but he was still the hokage and an incredibly dangerous ninja. After Hiruzen went home he bee lined it straight to the tower there were 3 hidden ninja stationed around the area that had a clear view of the tower. Naruto slapped on a invisibility seal, one of his own invention for this exact situation, and suppressed his chakra level down to almost impossible to sense levels. (unless you're a sensor type which he truly doubted since they were extremely rare.) After passing the anbu he silently crept up the stair passed the receptionist desk, and final made it to the hokages office but before he could get in he had spotted a security seal in the upper corner on the door. It took naruto 20 minute to draw out a counter seal and silently bypass the security with out being detected.**

**Once inside the room naruto took out 20 small scrolls and one extra large, after digging in his bag for awhile he final retrieved the right scroll from with in his small pack, it was another seal of his own design he called it falls surroundings, this particular seal took him a lot of time and effort he had no doubt that he would need it again some day. The seal had a barrier that blocked all sound from coming out of the room but not in, it had a genjutsu array that made it so if someone would took the door knob on the other side of the door you would instantly fall asleep. And it also had a complex genjutsu that made sure that if anyone passed the room it would look like there was never anyone in there and that the lights were still off. After placing the seal down he could loosen up a little naruto made 25 shadow clone to seal the simple elemental jutsu, and made another 5 to help him get down all of the content in the Forbidden scroll of seals. 30 minuets later naruto copied all of the forbidden scroll and was about to close it and put it back when he recognize the blood seal on the bottom, curious as any other 10 year old child naruto bit down on his thumb and spread it across the seal and waited a couple seconds, after 10 seconds he was about to give up when the seal glowed and popped. out came 5 scrolls one labeled, rasanegan, hirashin, benehime, red leg, and the last scroll was labeled file. He new that the first 4 scrolls were techniques but the last one he was clueless to what it could mean so with out further a do he unraveled it and was shocked to the core on what it said.**

**NARUTO. UZAMAKI. NAMAKAZI**

**Parents xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Minato Namikaze , yodaime hokage KIA via shika no fuin to seal the kyuubi into his son.**

**Kushina Uzamaki , Konohas Red Dearth supposedly died when jinrikisha seal on abdominal broke, but the body was never found. KIA**

**Godparents xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsunade Senju Konohas slug Sannin Retired from active duty.**

**Jiriya Oil konohas Toad Sannin, running spy net work still on active duty**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze- 3****rd**** jinchuriki of the kyuubi no yoko.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto did the only thing he could at the moment, he cried for the first time since his 4****th**** birthday. Suddenly tremendous pain ripped through his cranium and settled in his eyes. He screamed blood murder but nobody would hear him. After 5 minuets of continues screaming naruto ran to the mirror n the corner of the room. He looked into the mirror but instead of his electric cold blue eyes naruto looked into a pair of eyes that had 6 rings streaming out from the pupil and 3 tomatoes in the space between the first ring and his pupil spinning wildly, Before promptly passing out.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Nobody Made a noise in the room every one either had tears feely flowing down there face or threatening to fall. They final figured out why naruto was hated by there village and it seemed like they were the cause. Minato seals the Kyuubi into naruto and kushinas seal broke, It was all their fault.

But other than that they were all wondering what the hell Tsunade was.

" Tsunade Where the hell are you" growled out Kushina

But Tsunade couldn't answer how could she, she abandoned her god son in a extremely hostile environment,

" I don't Know " she whispered as tears fell from he eyes.

While Minato had a mixture of emotion he figured out that he achieved his long time dream of being the hokage of konoha and he couldn't celebrate because he had done the only thing he promised him self from the time that he was a child in the orphanage. He condone his own child the life of isolation and sorrow of not knowing parental warmth, But NO it doesn't stop their he also made his son life an abusive life by the hands of the people he died to protect.

Jiriya was thinking along the lines of some thing else the description of narutos eyes seemed like a mixture of the Rinegan and the Sharigan but he was sure that that didn't exist but he could be wrong, Nagato had the Rinegan when jiriya thought that it was just a fairytail.

" Guys did you hear the part about the description of his eyes they sound like a mix between the Rinegan and the Sharigan but I'm not sure" said jiriya with narrowed eyes.

" Yea I definitely heard that it seems the best description of it, But I wish we could at least see it why doesn't the damn book have pictures." hissed kakashi through gritted teeth he was really curious damnit.

Not 3 seconds after kakashi said that a flat screen television materialize in in the middle of the room giving all of them a clear view of the television.

'_**Would you like to see naruto" **_**spread across the screen, everyone blink a couple of times before nodding to each other and pressing the play button.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx on the screenxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto tripped he frantically searching for the mirror/sink in the corner of the room still inebriated by the pain in his eyes. He finally stumbled to it leaning heavily on the porcelain sink, he splashed cold water on his face and eyes before looking up into the mirror. He Stumbled back a bit in shock those weren't his eyes. In the mirror were white eyes whites with a red pupil and 6 rings rippling away from the pupil, in the space between his pupil and first ring were 3 violently spinning tomatoes.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxback to the groupxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No they were wrong that wasn't a combo between the Rinnegan and Shariengan, It was a Combo between the Byakogan, Rinnegan, and Shariengan.


	5. leaving and kyuubi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Previously …

Naruto looked into the mirror and stumbled back a bit in shock, those weren't his eyes, his eyes were a cold electric blue not this this… whatever it is.

He did a double check just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, the background of his eye were all a silver white in the center was a crimson red pupil, rippling outwards were six grayish magenta rings, between his pupil and the first ring were 3 wildly spinning black commas.

Now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Alright everyone who wants to read today"said minato**

"**I do today I haven't read yet" said rin **

"**ok lets get down to it, I want to no what happens" said obito in an excited manner.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto didn't have time to deal with all this shit now, he had to get out of the village tonight and he already spent a good 2 hours in the hokage tower. He packed up all the copied scrolls and documents from with in the blood seal, its not like anyone but him could have ever opened it they needed his blood and with him out of the village it was imposable to get a sample of his blood. After safely placing everything back where it was before he got there and safely securing all of his possessions on his body. Naruto carefully navigated his way to the clearing right outside the main gate, he might have been able to get out of the tower but now he needed to get out of the village all together.

A foxy smile made his way on to his face wondering if his plan would work, it was almost time for the ninja posted at the gate to switch positions so he quickly made a sign for shadow clone jutsu, PoP 3 clones came into view naruto used henge no jutsu on them turning them into small 2 tailed orange kitsues and loaded them with rainbow paint bombs. As expected the blind hatred for any fox related thing altogether clouded the better judgment of the anbu, and both chased after the 3 foxes ready to main them but what they didn't know was that these were no ordinary foxes, or shadow clone. You see naruto figured out that if you use twice the amount of chakra in one shadow clone does not make them able to retain more damage, no ,It makes them explosive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Hahahahahahahah omg that hilarious hehe**" **giggled obito he always loved pranks. All the rest chuckled.**

" **I cant believe grown ninja would really leave there post just to beat on baby foxes that's just sick"said jiriya**

"**yeah its kind of sad what the village come to in the future, beat heroes, abandoning posts, god. replied tsunade**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

3 hours later naruto crossed the fire land border, Into tea country, thinking it was safe around this area he set up some trap seals and left a couple shadow clones transformed into pebbles in his vicinity and drifted asleep under a willow tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto shot straight up, _where am I_ he groggily thought. Looking around it seems that he was in some kind of sewers, glowing blue and crimson pipes lined the walls, up a head he felt a massive amount of power, it was suffocating but he pushed on he need to see what it was. Rounding the corner brought naruto to some giant ass gate in the center of the gate was a slip of paper with the kanji for seal on it. He tried to see what was behind the gate but all he could see was inky darkness.

twin crimson orbs illuminated from the darkness, a giant dark toothy grin could be made out through the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"**O god no my baby isn't ready to face that monster" whispered kushina**

"**no its ok honey he can take care of himself" "he has been through a lot already" said minato trying to calm his love **

**Kushina teared up a little at that proclamation "I'm a terrible mother" she said through tears.**

**Minato griped her shoulders tightly "no you are not, don't ever believe that"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" HELLO BOY, ITS NICE OF YOU TO FINALY GREET ME WITH YOUR PRESENCE IVE BEEN WAITTING QUITE A WHILE" growled out a deep dark powerful voice.

" and you are" naruto lazily drawled out .

" HAHAHAHA YOU GOTTA HAVE SOME BALLS ON YOU BOY, TO STAND INFRONT OF ME WITHOUT A HINT OF FEER OR DOUBT. THAT'S GOOOOD." It spoke with a deep throaty chuckle.

" did you not hear me or are you just choosing to ignore me and ramble on, who , no. What are you." naruto spoke taking on a more serious tone

" COME ON BOY, DON'T YA RECOGNIZE YOUR OWN PRISONER HEHE" It spoke in a condescending, sarcastic voice with a sick smirk on its lips.

Prisoner what the hell does that mean, how the hell could he have a prisoner he didn't have anyone locked away, except….. of course. His heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened and his face paled a tad,

"Kyuubi" naruto whispered, the kyuubi heard none less and its grin widened o so subtly. "I see nice to meet you kyuubi" naruto spoke in a neutral tone. Kyuubis eyes widened a bit, It wasn't expecting that reaction, fear yea, hate yea, but to just greet it so casually was kind of unthinkable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"**ha only minato and kushinas son would have the balls to greet kyuubi the like a normal person" barked tsunade. Minato and kushiana blushed a bit**

**And everyone snickered.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DON'T YOU HATE ME BOY, IM THE REASON THAT YOU COULDN'T LIVE A NORMAL LIFE, IM THE REASON THAT YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD, IM THE REASON FOR ALL YOUR SUFFERING." roared the kyuubi

"no I don't hate you, I never have, I've never hated the village for beating me and making me suffer, and I don't hate my parents for sealing in you. That would be a waste of time and effort that I could have been bettering my self with. Hate only bring more hate but to a be a better person you need to let go, hate can only limit your potential." replied naruto with absolute determination. Kyuubi couldn't believe this how could this human have such ideals, Human have always been stupid, but this one it seems to understand, He grinned maybe he could like this human.

" But kyuubi can you tell me what you no about my blood line I just awakened yesterday I've never heard of anything like it. But I have read about a few parts of it."

The Kyuubi looked a bit confused." WHAT BLOODLINE KIT YOU WILL HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT IT DOES OR LOOKS LIKE FOR ME TO KNOW WHAT IT IS, I HAVENT BEEN WATCHING YOU THESE PAST DAYS."

Naruto excepted his answer and complied his pushed chakra into his eyes. They morphed in to his douJutsu.

The kyuubi toke a unconscious step backwards in fright, it couldn't believe it, it thought that it would never see those eyes again. "O MY GOD I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD SEE THOSE EYES AGAIN" it replied with disbelieving eyes.

"what's so special about them I don't even know what they do" replied naruto.

"KIT THOSE ARE THE EYES OF THE RIKUDOU SENNIN, THOSE EYES CREATED ALMOST EVERY BLOODLINE, EXCEPT FOR A FEW SPECIAL CASES." SPOKE KYUUBI.

Naruto looked on with big disbelieving eyes" what can it do" said naruto not bothering to hide the excitement in his tone.

The kyuubi chuckled" LETS SEE, IT GIVES YOU CONTROL OF ALL ELEMENTS TO A GODLY LEVEL, IT ALLOWS YOU ACSESS TO ALL SUB ELEMENTS SUCH AS HYTON, MOUKTON AND SO ON, THE EYE IT SELF IS A MIXTURE OF BYAKUGAN, SHARINGAN, RINNEGAN, AND SOMETHING THAT THE SAGE CALLED THE NERVE EYE. HE SAID THAT HE COULD SEE ALL THE PLEASURE, PAIN, AND DEATH POINTS ON THE BODY." said kyuubi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow now at least we know where the bloodlines come fro this book is oddly formative, I mean who new the kyuubi could be so friendly I thought he was just going to yell at my baby but he replied back like any other human I impressed" said kushina.**

"**yeah and if we read on we might find out more stuff" said jiriya with a serious face.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was awestruck he didn't know what to do with all this power yet but he new before he could do anything he needed to train in everything brought and his new eyes. "alright kyuubi I'm going to get out of here now talk to me when ever you want it would be nice if you helped me train but if not that's fine ja ne."


	6. desert flower

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

2 and a half year time skip

Naruto Uzamaki was gracefully running through the forest on the border of fire country and wind country heading for the check out point. He had changed a lot since he had began his training he was now 13 years old 5'8, and had a body that seemed to be carved by the gods themselves. His face narrowed losing all of his baby fat he had 3 deep groves carved out on each each the resembled whiskers, he had fang just barely jutting out from below his top lip, his eyes a shade off dazzling blue that not even the skys could compare. His hair was worn differently then when he was a child it was still spiky on top and spraying in each direction his bang fell down into his left eye and had his hair in a short ponytail right now naruto was wearing dark gray jeans, a blood red shirt and a black and red hoodie

with a 9 that seemed to dripping with blood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **o my babys so handsome hes going to have to beat girls down with sticks" said kushina**

"**he take after his father hahah" chuckled**

"**yea yea we all kno im awesome but I kinda wanted to hear his training methods" said minato with a pout, "don't worry hun im sure well find out soon enough" kushina said as she kissed him on the cheek.**

"**can we just read again already" said kakashi with irratation in his tone.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been running for ten hours already he was getting a bit winded he was going to stop for a bit and stop for a smoke session. Naruto had accident picked up the habit of smoking pot to calm his nerves so he wasn't always jumping off the wall and yelling all the time, so here we find naruto laying on a low branch of a tree with a nice juicy joint in-between his teeth chilling out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**O no my baby does drugs" said kushina with panic**

"**o hes fine it's a none fact that marijuana is better for him then smoking tabacoo and most katon jutsu, and with the kyuubi there is no way that he could ever harm his self" said tsunade**

"**fine but I still don't like it" kushina said with a pout.**

"**its really not bad at all, its extremely relaxing" said obito nodding to himself**

**Everyone looked him for a moment before sweat droping. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But his relaxation time was postponed when he heard screaming off to the right of him, naruto channeling chakra to his eyes and did a quick kamui to go see what's going on.

What he saw mad his blood boil there on the ground was a injured kunichi being held down by to rain nin both having a sickening grins on his face.

"mmmm look at this feisty little bitch I cant wait to getting that" snarled one of the ame nin

"how right you are my friend look at that glare she's giving us mmmm so beautiful," spoke the grinning nin ripping off chunks of clothing off of her. Temari didn't know what to do this was supposes to be a simple solo delivery mission to konoha and now she had two broken legs, a broken left arm and a kunai sticking out of he shoulder blade but the worst was she was going to live her most terrifying phobia of being raped. Just as her pants were sufficiently ripped away she had just about given up hope when the both just stopped moving she looked up in time to see both their heads just slide from there bodies blood spewing in each direction the last thing she saw before closing her eyes were pure blue eyes.

After disposing of those disgraceful ninja with a cleverly place wind blade he picked up the injured kunichi to take her to the clearing he was going to relax the rest of the night anyway so there was really no difference. He gently pulled the kunai out of her shoulder and placed a 3 sealing tags on her bodie it fixed her shoulder wound and all the scrapes but he still couldn't fix broken bones no matter what. He looked down at the kunichci and couldn't help but blush she was extremely beautiful and the fact that she was pretty much naked didn't help so he took off his shirt and putt it on her and laid his hoodie on her lower area before he curled up him self and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**awwww naru-chans in love" squeled rin she was a sucker for love**

"**my baby is groing up without me" said a depressed kushina she just wish she could be there for him**

"**he's doing good for himself all this time he doesent need us anymore, but he will always be are baby right" said minato. Kushina nodded that was true he was always hers.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari woke up to a smell she had never smelled before it was sweet and sour at the same time and it tickled her nose, not in a bad way, she sat up wincing in pain from her arm and legs she looked around and her eyes landed on a boy that seemed about her age, _he's beautiful , _was the first thought that went through her head as she looked at him he wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest was openly exposed she blushed heavily but then her eyes caught all the scars the riddled his body but one stuck out the most, the kanji for demon carved into his shoulder blade. He had what seemed to be a cigarette hanging out of his mouth but she knew it wasn't tobacco it smelled nothing like it she actually smelled good. He seemed to be righting in some kind of note book. He took a deep drag and blew it out of his nose and without looking away from his notes he said, "are you alright now I found you in a kind of tight position."

" yes I'm fine but who are you and were are we" she said in a shy voice

"well I'm naruto namikaze and we are close to the border between fire and wind" he said between drags he was starting to feel it now, ahhh he loved the effects of good ole mary jane.

" oh ok what are u going to do with me are you going to leave me hear are you going to do some thing". she said with her eyes on the ground she felt bad now this gut saved her life and now she was wondering if she could be carried by this guy.

"hmm well where ya goin mabey I could drop ya off" he smile at her, she could feel blood rushing he face " well I was going to go to konoha and drop off letter about the upcoming chunin exam that are going to be held there really soon hopeful ill get nominated" she said the last part kind a under her breath.

"well I guess I could bring you to konoha and then back to suna I was going to go to suna anyway." he replied. He got up she could see the rippling muscles on his body and blushed, he smirked at her .he dug in his bag and found a pair of sweat pants and tossed it over to her. She looked confused for a moment before realizing that she was only wearing a shirt that wasn't even hers and a jacket that was rapped around her waist also not hers she blushed looking down at her ripped pants and decided to just put on his pants after that decided to also try on his jacket it smelled so damn good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**O yeah get some gakI" yelled jiriya only to get him nocked through a wall**

" **shud up yeah pervert" scremed tsunade while everyone else swear droped.**

"**Well that's the end of this chapter lets all go to bed and start over in the morning" said minato.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. note to readers

**Hey whoever reads my story im ganna make this a naruto x temari but I wanna know if you want this to be a harem fic to I want to do a female shikamaru paring with naruto saying like troublesome men , im not sure but I feel shikamaru would make a nice paring with naruto but im not all into yaoi since im straight but I still got nothing against it. **

**Should I make tobi, obito like in the anime to mind fuck obito kakashi, rin, kushina, jiriya, and the rest.**

**Should I bring tsunade in the story early or later im not really sure .**

**And also I want your opinion if naruto should go to the chunin exams and if he does should the sadaime die, keep in mind naruto doesn't really know the sadaime like in the manga/anime the sadaime never took care of him other then giving naruto a apartment because he was living on the street **

**Please leave your reviews I like criticize just don't be to harsh this is my first story and if you have any interest ideas then don't be afraid to post them I might just use em'.**


	8. visiting konoha, despair

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Everyone woke up the next morning after having breakfast that consist of pancakes and eggs, they all found a relaxing place to sit ready for 'story time' as they dubbed it. **

" **what do you think will happen when naruto goes back to konoha." said kakashi.**

"**mhhm I don't know and I don't really care but I do want to know why he's going to suna"said rin**

"**maybe he's lying and wants to spend more time with his girl friend" replied jiriya with a perverted giggle.**

" **I just wish that we didn't have to read and it would just show everything like a TV show you no" said obito, he was never a big fan of reading.**

**A glass screen appeared in the middle of the room**

"_**We have heard your request, are you sure that you would rather us show you it as a film rather that a book.**_**" said the writing on the screen **

"**OF COARSE WE WOULD WHY DIDN'T IT SHOW US HOW TO DO THIS BEFORE" screamed obito, rin and tsunade sweat dropped and the others just nodded a agreement.**

" _**well on with the show"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxafter temari got dressed and told me it was ok that I come get her again, I walked back into the clearing and saw her sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her flat toned stomach she was looking incredibly cute, I felt blood rushing to my face as I bent down to pick her up bridal still. She was about 5'5, had a nice curvy body, c cup breasts, nice thick thighs adorable toned butt. She had sandy blond hair that was in a rather different hair style of 4 ponytails , baby blue eyes and a slightly rounded cute face. All in all she looked like an angel to me.

I silently picked her up with my beet red face showing, she smirked, and damn was that smirk sexy. After picking her up and my embarrassment washing away I pulled out a joint form the seal I have placed on the back of my neck. Damn I needed that joint to I was extremely nervous about going back to my not so home, after taking a few big drags I felt the calming effects starting to take hold and my eyes to droop and my silly grin to come back full force.

"naruto was it" temari asked, I nodded my head in clarification,

"what is that your smoking because it doesn't smell like tobacco" she said looking so innocent and cute I just didn't have the heart to lie to her like I would any other person. "well its marijuana it's a special herb I smoke to calm my body and help me sleep at night, although it is illegal" I said

"d-do you t-think I could try some it smells pretty good" she said as she mentally cursed her self for stuttering how could this one boy or rather man turn a hardened kunichi like her into a stuttering mess.

"well I would allow you to but not now because it has some highly euphoric effects especially to people that just started and I don't want you to be a giggling mess when you go and drop you mission off" he replied

"what do you mean a giggling mess" she said with an angry face

"you think I cant handle it" she proclaimed with an a adorable pout, naruto panicked " No No that's not what I meant its called a 'drug' for a reason you no" said naruto with panic in his usually composed voice. She giggled it was fun to get him riled up.

" how about this, after your mission to konoha well stop and relax for a whole day and just smoke and play like normal teenagers ne, sounds like fun to me I've been working a lot lately" said naruto, temari pondered on this idea her father would be angry for her being a day late, but who really cares what he thinks she hated her father. "sure that sounds fun and were getting close to konoha right now I want to get this done fast ." said temari.

" hai hai" spoke naruto as he sped up his coarse he wasn't excited about going back to konoha but he had his hunter mask sealed on his arm next to his short sword. so he unsealed and put it on, temari looked curiously at me for awhile but she decided against saying anything, I was glad for that.

We were now approaching konoha faster then I nor her wanted to but it had to be done a mission is a mission. He was a little nervous going back there but as long as nobody knows Its him it will be alright. I saw the enormous gate that seemed to mock me, yet I feel no hatred I wonder why I don't hate the leaf after all they done to me but then again I don't hate anyone, he grinned. It must be the weed.

"state your name, and business for coming to the hidden leaf village" stated the gate guard.

"I'm sorry sir I was on my was here to deliver a message to hokage-sama, when I was ambushed by two ame jounin, when this man saved me but during the affair I have injured both of my legs would it be alright if you let him bring me to hokage-sama then we will both be on are way" said temari in an tone that demanded respect. "um that seems like a fine idea, but you will have to be watched by anbu because of your guest"reliped the gatekeeper.

walking through konoha brought again after two long years brought on a unforeseen panic attack, pain wracked his skull as his body shaked violently, vicious memories that were deeply repressed once again brought to the surface. Beatings assinations , the bitter loneliness that were once forgotten now couldn't seem not to haunt him, He had been doing so good he hadn't had a nightmare of his childhood in over 3 months. Tears ran down his face as he grit his teeth, he would make it through this and get on with his life because that's what Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze does.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**O my baby we should just go and slaughter everyone right now so this never happens" cried kushina as tears ran down her face.**

"**it just not fair, I can believe that anyone could do such a thing to a child" spoke kakashi I a surprisingly soft tone, " yeah but the real question is where the hell are tsunade and jiriya it said that they were still alive" said minato with narrowed eyes**

"**I would never abandon your son minato and kushina, There must have been something that happened." "I wont believe that I just abandoned him that is the opposite of what I would do" said tsunade. **

"**well if we keep on reading we will eventually find out so lets keep going" said kakashi.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

….Temari pov…

Temari was quite comfy in the arms of naruto he was so warm he sent off such a loving vibe that she just couldn't resist but right when they entered the hidden leaf village something happened some thing bad. I felt his drastic change in mood it was like a 180 degree change one minuet he was his carefree silly man with a beautiful smile, and the next it change I felt his body stiffen as soon as he entered the village, I could literally feel the bitter sadness, deep depression the had seemed to overcome the once carefree man. She was worried now being in his arms she had a clear hold on his body she could feel the way his body seemed to be spasaming she just wish she could help she never wanted to see naruto hurt like this even if she just met she had come to see him as a friend and of course him saving her helped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **maybe this girl will help naruto get over his emotional scars" said jiriya with soft eyes**

" **yea maybe she does seem to be falling for the boy" squealed tsunade.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…... Normal POV….

Naruto had somewhat calmed down now he was still having a hard time being in this village but altleast it didn't show on the out side except his some what shaky hands. They were entering the hokages tower now. The middle aged women at the front desk had waved them by to see the sadaime hokage, naruto walked in the office temari in arms looking slightly embarrassed to being in the presence of the hokage.

"what can I do for you young ones" spoke the old man behind the desk with a soft smile.

"hokage-sama I have a message from suna to you it was to important to be sent by bird." spoke temari taking up her diplomatic tone.

" ahh I see thank you miss, but if you don't mind me asking why are being carried by this gentleman here." said the sandaime hokage

" no I don't mind I was ambushed by 2 ame jounin by the border of fire country and naruto dispatched them and healed by shoulder and leg wounds but both of my legs are still broken." Temari said in a nonchalant way . But the name temari said echoed in his mind for a while trying to figure out where he had heard that name before, then it hit him and his eyes went wide and snapped to naruto.

"naruto, did you just say naruto" whispered sarutobi

" ahh yeah why" said temari with confusion writing all over his face. The hokage stared a naruto for a long while spotting his blondish red hair poking out from beneath his hood. " naruto my boy is that you" spoke sarutobi. Naruto had his stomach in knots ever since he walked in this office and when temari said his name his heart jumped into his throat, after hearing the hokages question he sighed he took off his mask and hood "hai it me" said naruto he wanted to glare at temari but she didn't know any better.

The old man almost had there individual heart attacks when he saw naruto, he look exactly like a cross between kushina and minato. It was kinda scary how much he looked like them but when he looked into his eyes he almost gasped at the emotionless gaze, a the moment naruto eyes looked like the void completely and utterly devoid of life , emotion, light it was terrifying to see this on the once exuberant your boy that he gave the apartment to. "naruto I sincerely apologies for what this village done to you , I really hope you don't hate them but I understand if you do" said sarutobi sorrowly.

"listen hokage-sama I've never in my entire life hated anyone really I feel like I'm not capable of it, I'm not sure why even after all the beatings and shit I went through here I've only ever felt disappointed in these people , but even if I don't hate them doesn't means I forgive them, they are still scum for what they did to me most of it was unforgivable such as carving words into my body I will never forgive them or protect them but I will not attack them do you under stand." said naruto, sarutobi sighed and nodded " then we will be taking are leave hokage-sama, oh and I found out why they hate me , and my heritage my mother and father would be ashamed." snarled naruto. He put his mask back on and channeled chakra to his eyes and kamui'ed out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **ooooooooo shit that was aburn, but I wonder why he cant hate anyone that's a sorta weird if you ask me" said jiriya **

" **mabey he can finaly stop the chain of hatred" thought jiriya.**

"**well this chapter is over we should probly go to bed its getting late we can wake up early tomaro and read again" said tsunade **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was thinking of making kushina alive but I no what im going to do with her I have an idea so yeah if any one has any ideas then please keave it in the reviews I always like new ideas. '

Next chapter is going t be a naruto x temari alittle romance and friendship chapter,


	9. bonding time, telling temari the truth

"**alright everyone lets get down to business lets watch the next episode I have a feeling its going to be super adorable so no talking unless you want to lose your genital." spoke kushina with a deadly glare, everyone quickly agreed and settled down to watch.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

A mile outside of konoha naruto, temari in arms spun out of kamui. Naruto sprinted for a about 5 hours strait his nerves were stressed he really should have made a shadow clone and told temari not to say his name that would have been a lot easier. He was extremely thankful when temari fell asleep, it was now four o'clock in the afternoon and naruto decided it was time for a well deserved smoke break and he didn't have any pre rolled joints he decided to wake her up now and see if she wanted to smoke with me. naruto nudged her should and took off his mask. Naruto nudged her again she wasn't making this easy for him to wake he up he was going to shake he again but instead he gazed down at her soft delicious face she truly was beautiful, he took her head into his lap. he laid a hand to her cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb he whispered sweetly in her ear to wake up, he saw her blush crimson and slowly open her eyes, with his hand still on her cheek he smile gently to her.

**Temari pov…...**

Temari felt something shake her half awake she just didn't feel like opening her eyes yet , she felt it again and was starting to get annoyed she promised that if whatever that was shaking her did that again it would lose a hand, She felt her head being lifted into something surprisingly comfortable, she was about to open her eyes when she felt something softly caresses he cheek, it took everything she had to not blush but she was curious as too what would happen if continued to pretend to sleep, she felt the mans thumb rub he cheek softly rough calluses gently slid across her cheek that sent a shiver up her spine. then she heard him purr directly into her ear hot breath on her earlobe and side of her neck

"time to wake up temari-hime" He cooed gently in her ear , she was well aware that her cheeks were beginning to heat up she couldn't help it. She knew who this voice belonged to.

She gently opened her eyes and gazed into eyes so blue it would make the sky and sea jealous. Then he smiled and I could literally feel my face light a flame.

**Normal POV…...**

Baby blue met beautiful blue, neither could tear away there gaze

"temari-chan do you want to smoke now" purred naruto

"sure naruto-kun" she spoke shyly 'damn this man, why can he make me blush why can he make me feel so shy, but amazing at the same time' she thought to her self.

They broke away from there loving gaze, neither knowing what the feeling in the pit of there stomach is. Temari sat her self up still sitting practically on naruto. After naruto finished rolling a extra long fat joint he rapped one arm around her back mid stomach area, he was surprised when she didn't push him away (not that he was complaining) he put the joint between his lips lighting it with the utmost care to make sure it was even on each side, taking a long deep drag holding it for 10 seconds before releasing it into the wind, he passed it temaris way, she never tried tobacco or any kind of smoking before. She tried a couple times but couldn't seem to take a drag she felt extremely embarrassed and ashamed that she couldn't get such a easy concept. Naruto seeing her have a hard time got an idea his cheeks lit up a little at trying it he seen couples do it before and he had to admit that he was jealous at the time and wanted someone to try it for him to,

"temari-chan let me see that really quick" he spoke softly not betraying the nervousness he was really feeling. He saw her hand the joint back her eyes went to the ground ashamed at how terrible she was ,he saw her downcasted face and his heart painfully clenched in his chest he never wanted to see that on her beautiful face ever again. He lifted her chin to him so she could look him in the eyes. "temari-chan get ready to breath in when I tell you to ok" his voice like velvet to her ears. She nodded determination filling her she would get it this time for him, she watched as he put the joint to his lips and pulled her closer, he took the biggest longest inhale she had ever seen he pulled the J out from between his lips and put a hand gently on her cheek he leaned in and she thought that he was going to kiss her then she felt smoke dancing on her lips she understood now her eyes drifted shut and she parted her plump lips slightly and inhaled every bit of smoke he exhale, it tasted nice but it made her chest burn slightly when she was holding it in, she exhaled the smoke eyes still closed lightly. right when she exhaled the last of the smoke she felt he last ponytail come out 'when did he get the other 3 out' she wondered . They repeated this process over a couple of times over and she was feeling the effects of the sweet plant now euphoria washed over her like waves in a storm she felt amazing looking around with half lidded eyes she spots naruto laying down under a tree with half lidded eyes with the little half of the joint still burning in his mouth she went by him a laid down by him laying her head on his chest, she had a cute goofy smile on her face thanks of Mary Jane he chuckled she looked so cute laying there he turned to his side placing themselves staring into others eyes

"Naruto what happened back in konoha" she spoke softly she could tell by how he acted in konoha that this was a big deal and she wanted to know, he had been in so much pain she never wanted him in that state ever again she like the goofy blonde that was in front of her.

With those words spoke he flinch violently and went to get up but stopped and stiffened when he felt a hand on his cheek softly rubbing his whisker marks he let her do that for a little he had never let anyone tough his whiskers before it felt SOOOO good his chest rumbled out a purr as if some kind of cat or maybe a fox?

"Naruto please tell me what happened to you in konoha, you can trust me I swear."

She pleaded to him with wide baby blue eyes he couldn't say no, he took a big drag finishing the joint in one go flicking it away .

" Alright Alright, I was born in konoha but I was not well liked in the village, actually I was despised by everyone in the village . They would do anything to hurt me . all they wanted was me dead, mobs and hoardes of civilian and ninja would play a game called fox hunt where they search all around for me and if they caught me they would subject me to be used jutsu on and be stabbed and brutally beaten. Lets see they would not sell me food and if they did then it would be three times the normal price, I'll just say that the village hated me with a passion and yeah they did some rather terrible thing and I called them scum back it the old mans office is because they always enjoyed it they were all blood thirsty sick bastards but I have the inability to hate but I would never forgive them. Whispered naruto half way through the story temari leaned in on him crying into his chest.

"why " temari said as she grit her teeth her friend not hate them but that doesn't mean she couldn't.

Naruto didn't answer her question he just looked away fear carved into his face like stone.

"naruto please I swear I would never ever do that to you ever" she harshly cried out

… "I'm the jinjuriki of the kyuubi no yoko" he whispered her eye widened to epic proportion. Naruto was about to get up until he heard her whisper "just like garra" her eyes wide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Awwww and ohhs rang out many times by the girls in the room through out the new episode the watched it seriously was like a soup opera.**

"**omg that chapter was adorable there ganna make me adorable grandbabies" kushina cackled madly, everyone backed away from her.**

"**don't you think there move to fast their just kids themselves I mean there are age" said rin**

"**rin, you haveta enjoy life when you can when you're a ninja of else your ganna miss out because ninja can die at any age: said tsunade**

"**Alright everyone bedtime hustle" spoke kushina.**


End file.
